List of epic films: 1960s
A list of epic films released during the 1960s. {| class="wikitable" |- | colspan="5" | 1960 • 1961 • 1962• 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 |- ! Title !! Director !! Cast !! Country !! Notes |- | | 1960 |- |''Spartacus||Stanley Kubrick||Kirk Douglas,Jean Simmons,Laurence Olivier|| ||Historical |- |Exodus||Otto Preminger||Paul Newman,Eva Marie Saint,Ralph Richardson|| ||War |- |The Alamo||John Wayne||John Wayne,Richard Widmark,Laurence Harvey|| ||War |- |Sword of Sherwood Forest||Terence Fisher||Jack Gwillim,Peter Cushing|| ||Fantasy Adventure |- |Austerlitz||Abel Gance||Orson Welles,Pierre Mondy,Jean Marais|| ||Historical/War |- |Five Days,Five Nights||Lev Arnshtam||Gennadi Yukhtin|| ||War |- | | '1961' |- |The Guns of Navarone||J.Lee Thompson||Gregory Peck,David Niven,Anthony Quinn|| ||War |- |El Cid||Anthony Mann||Charlton Heston,Sophia Loren,Raf Vallone|| ||Historical/War |- |Dersu Uzala||Agasi Babayan||Adolf Shestakov,Kasym Zhakibayev|| ||Drama |- |Scarlet Sails||Alexander Ptushko||Anastasiya Vertinskaya,Vasily Lanovoy,Ivan Pereverzev|| ||romantic fantasy |- |Yojimbo||Akira Kurosawa||Toshirō Mifune,Tatsuya Nakadai,Takashi Shimura|| ||Samurai film |- | | '1962' |- |Mutiny on the Bounty||Lewis Milestone||Marlon Brando,Trevor Howard,Richard Harris|| ||Historical Adventure |- |The Longest Day||Ken Annakin||John Wayne,Rod Steiger,Richard Burton|| ||War |- |Lawrence of Arabia||David Lean||Peter O'Toole,Omar Sharif,Alec Guinness|| ||War |- |The 300 Spartans||Rudolph Maté||Richard Egan,Ralph Richardson,Diane Baker|| ||Historical/War |- |Ivan's Childhood||Andrei Tarkovsky||Nikolai Burlyayev,Valentin Zhubkov,Nikolai Grinko|| ||War |- |Sanjuro||Akira Kurosawa||Toshiro Mifune,Tatsuya Nakadai,Yuzo Kayada|| ||Samurai film |- | | '1963' |- |55 Days at Peking||Nicholas Ray||Charlton Heston,Ava Gardner,David Niven|| ||War |- | How the West Was Won||John Ford||John Wayne,Henry Fonda,Gregory Peck|| ||Historical Western |- |Cleopatra||Joseph L.Mankiewicz||Elizabeth Taylor,Richard Burton,Rex Harrison|| ||Historical |- | Jason and the Argonauts||Don Chaffey||Todd Armstrong,Nancy Kovack,Honor Blackman|| ||Fantasy Adventure |- | | '1964' |- |Zulu||Cy Endfield||Stanley Baker,Jack Hawkins,Michael Caine|| ||War |- | Hamlet||Grigori Kozintsev||Innokenty Smoktunovsky,Anastasiya Smokutnovksy|| || Shakespearean Drama |- |A Fistful of Dollars||Sergio Leone||Clint Eastwood,Wolfgang Lukschy,Joseph Egger|| ||Western |- |Becket||Peter Glenville||Peter O'Toole,Richard Burton,John Gielgud|| ||Historical |- |The Alive and the Dead||Aleksandr Stopler||Kirill Lavrov,Anatoli Papanov,Oleg Yefremov|| ||War |- | | '1965' |- | Doctor Zhivago||David Lean||Omar Sharif,Alec Guiness,Rod Steiger,Alec Guinness|| ||Historical |- |The 317th Platoon||Pierre Schoendoerffer||Jacques Perrin,Bruno Cremer,Manuel Zarzo|| ||War |- |Shenandoah||Andrew V.Mclagen||James Stewart|| ||Historical/War |- |The Greatest Story Ever Told||George Stevens||Charlton Heston,Max Von Sydow,Jose Ferrer|| ||Biblical |- |Chimes at Midnight||Orson Welles||John Gielgud,Keith Baxter,Orson Welles|| ||Shakespearean drama |- | | '''1966 |- |''The Bible: In the Beginning||John Huston||Franco Nero,Richard Harris,Peter O'Toole|| ||Biblical |- |A Man for All Seasons||Fred Zinnemann||Paul Scofield,Orson Welles,John Hurt|| ||Historical drama |- |Andrei Rublev||Andrei Tarkovsky||Anatoly Solonitsyn,Nikolai Grinko,Irma Raush|| ||Historical |- |The Battle of Algiers||Gillo Pontecorvo|||Jean Martin,Saadi Yacef|| ||War |- | | '''1967 |- |''Commissar||Aleksandr Askoldov||Nonna Mordyukova,Rolan Bykov,Vasily Shukshin|| ||War |- |Samurai Rebellion||Masaki Kobayashi||Go Kato,Tatsuya Nakadai,Toshirō Mifune|| ||Samurai film |- | | '''1968 |- |''2001: A Space Odyssey||Stanley Kubrick||Kier Dullea,Douglas Rain,Daniel Richter|| ||Sci-Fi |- |Romeo and Juliet||Franco Zeffrelli||Leonard Whiting,Olivia Hussey,Milo O'Shea,Pat Heywood|| ||Shakespearean drama |- |The Charge of the Light Brigade||Tony Richardson||David Hemmings,Alan Dobie,John Gielgud|| ||Historical/War |- |War and Peace||Sergei Bondarchuk||Vyacheslav Tikhonov,Ludmilla Savelyeva,Boris Zakhava|| ||Historical\War |- |The Devil's Brigade||Andrew V.Mclagen||William Holden,Cliff Robertson,Vince Edwards|| ||War |- | | '1969' |- |White Sun of the Desert||Vladimir Motyl||Anatoly Luznetsov,Spartak Mishulin,Pavel Luspekaev|| ||Ostern |- |The Bridge at Remagen||John Guillermin||George Segal,Robert Vaughn,Ben Gazzara|| ||War |- |Battle of Neretva||Veljko Bulajić||Sergei Bondarchuk,Yul Brynner,Orson Welles,Franco Nero|| ||War |- |Battle of Britain''||Guy Hamilton||Laurence Olivier,Christopher Plummer,Michael Caine|| ||War